


Pace Yourself...

by Carl_Poppa_14



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, Mild Language, My First Fanfic, Very Drunk!Everyone but Carl, prison fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carl_Poppa_14/pseuds/Carl_Poppa_14
Summary: Carl was sure he'd never seen his dad this drunk in his life.





	

Today was a good day for the group. They had been planning to clear the nearby convenience store and gather supplies for awhile now. There was a surprising lack of walkers inside, but it wasn't as if they were complaining. They gathered all the canned food and bottled water they could find, as well as some snack foods that had more than likely gone stale. But hey, food was food!

Something the group didn't expect to find however, was a shit ton of booze. 

Carl wasn't surprised that Daryl was the first to start gathering bottles, but did get a little shock when his dad followed soon after. It wasn't as if his dad didn't drink, but he's tried to stay away from the stuff since the CDC. He didn't blame him in this moment though. After the last couple of months, the man could really use a drink. Carl helped his dad, Daryl and Michonne load the copious amounts of alcohol into the back of the truck, and they set off back to the prison.

The food and water situation was starting to look a lot better now, and everyone seemed very happy to see the bottles of drink being moved into the storage room. The group was happy, they had enough food to last them a couple months and enough booze to float a battleship. This seemed to be a cause for celebration, because that night everyone gathered in the 'Family Area' (as dubbed by Beth) and cracked open the first bottle for the night.

Everyone drank themselves silly from the plastic cups they found, well, that is everyone but Carl. He got stuck with fruit juice from concentrate. Not that he wanted to try anything that night. If his memories of the CDC serve him right, he would hate the stuff. So he just sat in between his dad and Michonne with his baby sister on his lap and watched the room get drunker, and drunker. Hershel had been reluctant to drink at first, and everyone understood why. But Maggie and Beth had actually encouraged him to drink with them, and he gave in eventually. Glenn seemed to be getting pissed the quickest out of everyone, but Maggie wasn't too far behind. It wasn't long before the two sneaked off when they thought no one was paying attention to them. Carl had never had the 'talk' or anything like that, but anyone with eyes could see what they were going to do. Hell, he bet Judith would even be able to tell.

He watched Carol sidle up closer to Daryl when they spoke to each other, earning a blush from the hunter. Okay, they were both very drunk Carl observed. Daryl was giggling like an idiot and Carol could barely sit up straight. Every time anyone spoke the words were extremely slurred and separated by either burps or hiccups. It was incredibly entertaining to see the normally level headed and almost cold group of survivors reduced to giggling messes, loudly cheering when somebody would let out an impressive belch. Judith started to cry in his lap, and after a couple seconds he could smell why. He excused himself from the table to go and change her diaper and carried her to the cell block. 

He could hear the noise from the Family Area all the way from his room. My god were they loud. He had a sudden worry about walkers maybe breaking through the fences or something and no one being sober enough to fight. But his dad and Michonne didn't seem all that bad at the moment. Suddenly the cheering got louder, and he could hear everyone banging on the table. He had to see what was going on, so he fixed Judith's new diaper and carried her back through to the Family Area.

'So much for dad and Michonne being alright...' he thought to himself. But he couldn't help but laugh at what he saw. Stood on the table, dancing like a pair of idiots was his father and Michonne. Maggie and Glenn had returned to the group, looking positively disheveled, but no one seemed to care. Everyone was banging the table, keeping a (not so) steady beat for the two 'performers'.

Maybe it was because it had been awhile for his dad, or maybe because he had drank more than he should've, but Carl was sure that he had never seen his dad as drunk as he was now in his entire life. He was happy, and that was what mattered right now. Everyone deserved to enjoy that night, because Carl knew how much it was gonna suck for each of them when they woke up in the morning.


End file.
